murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Concocting A Killer
"Concocting A Killer" 'is the fourth episode of the tenth season of the [[Murdoch Mysteries (overview)|''Murdoch Mysteries]]'' and the one hundred thirty-sixth of the series. It first aired October 31, 2016. Summary Murdoch and Ogden are faced with the possibility that they sent an innocent man to prison when the convicted murderer is released and the 12 year old case is re-opened. Gus Shanley was sent to jail for killing his friend, Rex Landon, by putting thallium in his cocoa one night after dinner. He believed Landon was being too forward with his wife. Shanley had purchased the cocoa and thallium the day before the murder. Murdoch found the cocoa tin in Shanley's home. The judge's report states that Shanley found a scientist in New York City who proved Dr. Ogden's initial testing could have been wrong: "''Thallium mistaken for other, non-poisonous elements" in the cocoa. Twelve years ago, Dr. Ogden didn't have a spectroscope, so placing the element to a Bunsen flame was the only test available. The problem is that like thallium other metals also burns green and that's where Mr. Shanley finds a weak spot. He understands that if he can raise a question about one key piece of evidence than the entire case will be thrown out. The Crown wants to take another look at the case and is worried that Shanley may claim prejudice if the same detective re-investigates the case: The eccentric Detective Watts from Station House No.1 is assigned the investigation. When the crucial evidence is stolen from the City Morgue followed by unflattering Toronto Gazette headlines then a new murder, the Inspector sends both Detectives to investigate the new crime scene. Gus Shanley's ex-wife Dorothy Ramsey is now a widow. Watts and Murdoch examine Samuel Ramsey's body found in the basement of the Ramsey home. Shanley is the suspect of murder again. The first search of his room reveals nothing, but upon a second search the murder weapon, an ice pick, is discovered by Crabtree. Character Revelations * Detective Watts of Station House No. 1 is introduced for the first time; despite being a good detective in his own right—he could not be more different from Detective Murdoch. * William gets his back up, both for his own conviction and his confidence in Julia. * Crabtree discovers that constables are not the only ones who go through trash bins for evidence. Continuity * The Toronto Gazette has a new journalist Louise Cherry who shakes things up at Station House No. 4. * The damage from the Great Fire is still evident in the distance as William and Julia walk to work. * Third time the Hot Sausages stand appears, the second was in [[From Buffalo With Love|From Buffalo With Love]].''' Historical References * Throughout the 1800s, a number of scientists pushed the techniques and understanding of spectroscopy, but the spectroscope was not available in the Toronto's City Morgue until now, 1904. * Detective Watts states, “Man has been using scapegoats since Leviticus (23:19 ). The sins were placed upon the goat, the goat was banished to the desert, but no one cared that the goat was innocent.” * Philosopher Watts complains about his Station House: "The ignorami at Station One have done it again. I clearly told them to release the man who looks like Karl Marx . They've let out some fellow who's as clean-shaven as bloody Kierkegaard ." Trivia * Filmed on location at Cobourg’s Victoria Hall. * This episode is a takeoff on the ‘''Making a Murderer''’ documentary (2015). * "Me Ol' Mucker" Count: 1 Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Mouna Traoré as Rebecca James Guest Cast Jonathan Goad as Gus Shanley Daniel Maslany as Detective Watts Bea Santos as Louise Cherry Deborah Pollitt as Dorothy Ramsay Matthew Taylor as Samuel Ramsay Dylan Colton as Phillip Shanley Ramsay Elisa Moolecherry as Miss Geraldine Hanover Uncredited Cast Nathan Hoppe as Constable Gallery mm1004 murder.PNG|A released murderer with son Mm1004.PNG|Crabtree and Detective Watts 1004 Cherry and Crabtree.PNG|Toronto Gazette's new reporter Louise Cherry mm1004_Seal_Evidence.PNG|Sealing the key to the evidence mm1004 Gazette.PNG|Murdoch makes headlines again|link=Toronto Gazette 1004 Gazette 3.PNG|We are on he same team 1004 Concocting A Killer Victim.PNG|Murder victim Samuel Ramsay mm1004 Hot Dog.PNG|Second time the Hot Sausage Stand appears 1004 Reporter on the scene.PNG|Evidence found- the weapon mm1004 spectroscope.PNG|The spectroscope Category:Season Ten